chapterquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Sulix
Name: 'Sulix *'Rank: 'Shadow of Body *'Born: '282.M41 *'Cult: 'Chapter Cult *'Status: Serving the Chapter 'About' One of the original members of the Shadow Guard and possessing a fearsome reputation as a true Blademaster, Sulix enjoys nothing more than spending time practicing his swordsmanship in the Chapter Barracks, always willing to spar with his battle brothers and passing on tips to ensure the Chapter is as strong as possible. None in the Chapter, save Chapter Master himself, can best him with a blade. This was seen on Varda, when Sulix fought 6 Ork boys at once without taking a single strike, his blade arcing through the air at lightning speed, parrying choppas and cleaving Orks with the same swing. Of course his martial pursuits remain a secondary priority, for as a Shadow Guard nothing is more important to him than the safety of Chapter Master. When Horim was interred within a Dreadnought in 333.M41, Sulix rook his place as Shadow of Body. He accompanied Chapter Master in Operation Decapitation, where he was impaled upon the blade of a colossal Bloodthirster whilst scything down innumerable chaos spawn. Sulix only survived due to the timely application of purified medical aid. Sulix was yet again severely wounded in Operation Wild Hunt when a Nurglish Psyker unleashed a wave of decay upon the unfortunate Space Marine. His armour melted to his flesh as the blistering energy passed over him and though Sulix survived he had lost both his left arm and leg and suffered hideous scarring to his face. The Tombstone's state-of-the-art healing facilities repaired him with top-quality hexagrammed bionic limbs, but while extensive facial reconstruction surgery restored most of Sulix visage he would forever carry deep scarring across his face. The Eldar Ixadiel, during whose saving Sulix was so terribly wounded, was later sent to the world of Doria IV as per his request in return for assisting the Chapter with the Ursus Cogitator. Deserving of a few months of rest after the terrible injuries he had received in recent years, Sulix accompanied the Eldar to Doria IV and ensured he ended up at a Webway gate. In 354.M41 Sulix duelled against the Black Templars champion Rhodorius. After just barely managing to best the veteran Templar Sulix spent several weeks training closely with Rhodorius, striking up a firm friendship with the seasoned battler. Skills & Traits * Weapon Skill 72 * Agility 54 ** +Dodge (+30) *+Giant Slayer (+30 bonus in melee combat with monstrous creatures) * +Cursed to all tests except Sorcery Negated by Kaldor's Purity Seal * +Hero of Farness Beta WP * +Bionics - Left arm and left leg. Warded against corruption. Concealed blade within arm. Special Equipment * Relic Blade - Relic Paragon Blade Ravenclaw Quotes: "Now, swing to the left, THE LEFT! Yes! Good strike, now parry on the right, you want to redirect the blade, not stop it. Watch your feet! You don't want to trip up when you're facing down an Ork Nob. It's important you take a trip to the armoury and find the style of weapon that suits you best, I personally prefer a mono-molecular blade, but others like the shredding brutality of a chainsword, your swinging style seems like it would be best suited for a heavy blunt weapon, try and find a Maul, or something similar." -Sulix giving instructions to Brother Montus as they practice close-combat together (322.M41). Category:Ghosts of Retribution Category:Space Marine Category:Shadow Guard